Jaune's fulfillment
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Jaune and Ruby engage Cinder in a final battle, Ruby is knocked unconscious so it's up to Jaune to stop Cinder once and for all. This is his fulfillment to avenge his fallen teammate, Phrrya, Jaune will bring peace upon his friend murder, even at the cost of his life. While Ren and Nora are distracted with another enemy else where, can Jaune hold out til the get to him and ruby?


_**(A/N: Also this is kind of a shot, so wanted to let you know. I was thinking of making another one but don't know yet. \\(*^*)/ ))**_

With a massive slash from Cinder's blade Ruby is flung into a nearby pillar, the sheer force of Ruby's body causes the pillar to shatter to pieces, and crumbles to the ground along with an unconscious Ruby rose in tow.

"Ruby!" Jaune yells while looking back over his left shoulder, quickly filling with hate and rage, Jaune glares back toward Cinder. " You're gonna pay for that Cinder!"

For the loss of her voice and eye due from the last encounter with the red hooded huntress, Cinder could only smile wickedly and gleam to Jaune with a horrific stare with her eye filled with pure wrath and blood lust.

Jaune quickly dashes toward Cinder who stood on the opposite side of the arena. In a moments notice Cinder quickly does the same and lunges with dual swords drawn. The huntsman and the murderer of his teammate Pyrrha clash with an excessive force to send them back a few feet.

Both fighters recover from the blast before Jaune could launch his attack an explosion draws both his and Cinders attention. Quickly looking toward the explosion came from, they see a blown open metal gate, with pink smoke fading from the blast area. Just seconds before the smoke cleared, Ren runs past the debris of the destroyed gate both weapons were drawn. Shorty after Ren, Nora emerges from the shadows with her hammer in hand.

"Knock, knock," Nora said in her cheery voice.

"Jaune! We're here to help." Ren says as he spots his team leader.

"Ren! Nora! Help Ruby!" Jaune shouts from the middle of the arena. "I got this!"

Ren signals Nora to follow him, Nora looks to Jaune then back to Ren and nods slightly in reply.

With his squadmates out of danger, Jaune focuses all of his attention on Cinder.

Cinder blasts shards toward Jaune with lightning speed, he barely dodges them in time. A few shards cut through his pant leg like a knife through butter.

"whoa, too close," Jaune says with a sigh.

Picking himself off the ground, Cinder rushes toward Jaune with intending to kill, luckily Jaune raised his sword to repel her attack. Both fighters step back and begin striking with a series of attacks, Jaune blocks as much as he could but in the end, he took the most cuts and gashes, some on his arms, legs and a long cut across his cheek.

Cinder didn't get away without any wounds though, Jaune managed to cut a huge lash down Cinders back in between her back making it look like the divide sign. Also a bruise on Cinders right cheek where Jaune struck her with the hilt of his sword which knocked one of her swords out of her hand.

Jaune was down only to his shoulder armor and was out of breath. Cinder, on the other hand, was still standing and ready for her next attack but Jaune could tell she's getting careless and making mistakes.

"Ha, I need to finish her. And quickly I don't think I have anything left in me," Jaune said under his breath so Cinder couldn't hear, "I have used that move, it's the only way."

Cinder notices his hesitation and uses it to rush him. Running straight to Jaune, Cinder raises her remaining sword and drives it into Jaunes gut.

"Hgh." Jaune let out in a low voice. Blood creped out of his mouth like a drool, his hand tightens around the hilt of his sword.

Cinder met Jaunes with a sadistic smile, but Jaune looked into Cinders eye with a vengeful smile and said.

"This is for Pyrrha," Jaune said gritting his teeth.

Cinders eye grew wide in realization, but it was too late. Jaune thrust his sword into Cinders stomach as far as he could and twisted.

Ren and Nora both look in horror back towards the center area as soon as they hear the fight quiet down, only to see their team leader with a sword embedded within him and Cinder slowly falls lifeless to the ground with Jaune's sword sheathed in her gut.

Jaune stayed standing for a few moments then fell onto one knee, then fell onto his back with leg bent under his other leg.

"Jaune!" Ren and Nora yell in agony.

Quickly rising to their feet from Ruby they run to their fallen leader. Casting their weapons aside during their run, they kneel down. Nora cradles Jaune in her arms, crying. Jaune eyes slowly open and he sees his teammates, his friends by his side.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Jaune manages to get the words out.

"Jaune! Don't worry we'll get help!" Ren says with tearful eyes and tries to stand but a hand grabs his leg before he could. He turns back to see not Nora's hand but Jaunes.

"Ren, don't," Jaune says with a short gasp. "I need to tell you guys something."

"what is it Jaune?" Nora says on the verge of breaking down.

" Thank you for making my life such an amazing one, and I didn't get the girl of my dreams but to know that there was one who cared is good enough for me, my only regret is I didn't know until was too late," Jaune said with tears running down his face. " Know that where you guys are Pyrrha and I will always be with you because we're a team."

As Jaune finish he lifts his hand in the air, Ren and Nora both clasp their hands together with Jaunes and the three held their hold tight until they felt one hand loosen and fall. Both Ren and Nora sat in silence as tears streamed down their faces like a river in a storm.


End file.
